A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper
A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper is the tenth and final episode of the eighth season. Plot As dawn was approaching, Henry the Blue Engine puffed out of Tidmouth Sheds, and to the Harbour, where Duck was arranging the Flying Kipper. "Hullo, Duck", called Henry. "Hullo, Henry", Duck replied. "Your blue paint looks splendid. You should keep it." "Thanks. I like being green, but I look handsome in this livery." "Yes indeed." Later, Henry felt the weight of the train. "I'm going to need help." "I'll be at Wellsworth in record time", Duck replied and puffed away. As Duck was approaching Wellsworth, a Diesel pulling old tankers had broken down. "Bother", he thought. "A train is approaching soon." Another Diesel was taking him away. "Let's get you home." But, they left the tankers behind. The tankers were old, and empty though some did have dirt, coal, and dust in them. "Peep, peep!", whistled Henry, as he entered Wellsworth. "We'll be up the hill in no time at all", Duck called back, and buffered up. "We're doing it. We're doing it", the two engines called as they climbed the hill. Up top, Henry bumped the trucks silghtly to get them moving, this caused his only lamp to fall off. "I can't see", cried Henry. "We'll put a lamp on, when we reach Maron", his Driver called. They never got there. As Duck puffed back, he screeched to a halt, and was horrified. Thirty tankers were on the same line as Henry! He whistled, but it was too late. (crashes) Duck fought back tears for his friend, and went to get help. It was morning, when the mess was being cleared up. Henry's tender was beyond repair, but luckily not Henry. He was missing a buffer, and his footplate was damaged. His dome and funnel were cracked. His boiler was dented, and his cab roof broken. His Driver had an injured arm, and his Fireman had an injured knee. Henry was lifted onto a flat-truck and was taken to Tidmouth, where workmen tended him, and covered his funnel. A couple days later, he was taken to The Siding. The Siding wasn't just for misbehaving engines, but engines withdrawn. At The Siding, Henry thought about the accident, and wondered if he would ever be a Really Useful Engine. Days passed, his blue paint was rotting away, and was dirty. "I wonder if I'll ever be Really Useful again", was what he thought everyday. One day, his Driver and Fireman came to see him. "Hullo", they called cheerfully. "Hi", replied Henry sadly. "How are you two getting along?" "My arm is good", his Driver replied. "Not as good as my knee", his Fireman said. "Anyway, we've got great news for you." "Good news...?", asked Henry. "Yes, the Fat Controller talked and conforted the British Railway controller, and he agreed to have you rebuilt at Crewe." "Really? What about my tender." "Oh that. It'll also be rebuilt." Henry couldn't believe it. "You'll also be repainted into British Railway's Express Passenger Lined Blue. You'll be added to Express rotations, and take trains to London. And special trains are yours." "You'll later be painted into any colour you want", his Driver told him. Henry, just couldn't believe it. A week later, Henry was taken to Tidmouth, where he was loaded onto a boat to Crewe. "Goodbye!", called Henry. "I'll miss you!" Henry is coming back in a couple months, but that's another story. Characters *Henry *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes